Playing Dumb
by VanyD
Summary: Yui and Miaka are having a hard time in Jonan High School. When Miaka has to resort to having a tutor, Yui tries to hide her brains in order to get the attention of Miaka's cute tutor.
1. Tutor

OHHH IT'S MY SECOND FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW COOL IS THIS????????? I just saw Fushigi Yuugi for the 3rd time, and now I feel a good Fanfic coming on! SO this should be cool. I'm writing as I go, so this won't be very well planned out. Oh, and go read my other Fanfic, Love Rush. It's also Fushigi Yuugi (THE best anime in the world), and it's already got about 7 chapters. It's also centered around Yui. Miaka gets Tamahome, I think Yui needs a guy too, don't ya think? Well, read and review! BYE!  
  
Disclaimer: I'd do a fancy disclaimer, but I'm saving all of those for Love Rush, oh well. I don't own anythin!  
  
Chapter 1- The tutor  
  
"That was a drag." Yui said as her and Miaka walked down the street.  
  
"So much work, and it's not fair!!!" Miaka whined.  
  
Their first month at Jonan had been, well, work. LOTS OF IT! The two were exhasted, and they had a huge stack of homework to do. They didn't think highschool would be so hard... they were wrong. They were pooped.  
  
"I'm going to have to cancel my date with Takka, again. There's just too much homework to do!" Miaka said sadly. Her and Takka had met for the first time 2 weeks ago when Keisuke said that there was an exchange student that just came into his class. Miaka was shocked to see Tamahome standing there, but it wasn't Tamahome, it was Takka. She still has a problem calling him Takka, she just always seems to slip and call him Tamahome. Force of habit.  
  
"If I had plans I'd cancel them, but me being me, I never have plans." Yui said scowling.  
  
"Don't go all depressed on me Yui-chan. We'll find you a boyfriend!" Miaka said to her sad friend  
  
"Miaka! I'm not a charity case, I'm sure if I wasn't stuck under the load of homework I have I could find myself a guy. You were just lucky enough to get one before our work load got too out of control."  
  
"Excuses." Miaka said under her breath.  
  
"What did you say?" Yui said eyeing Miaka suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing!" Miaka said smiling sweetly *stomack grumbles* "hehe, do you think we could get some food before we go home?"  
  
"Fine, I'd rather do anything but homework."  
  
TEN MINUTES LATER  
  
"Mom, I'm just gonna grab some food." Miaka whined to her mom on the pay phone.  
  
"But honey I made dinner." her mom replied  
  
"I know, and I plan on eatting dinner. I'm just going to grab a small snack now."  
  
"Miaka, you know as well as I do that YOU don't have SMALL snacks! Plus you've had so much work from Jonan lately; it might not be wise of you to put off your studies for a "small" snack."  
  
"Mom, I'm going now."  
  
"No wait. I've hired you a tutor."  
  
"You've what???"  
  
"I've hired you a tutor so that you'll be able to do your work more efficiently and better. I want you to go meet him since you're pretty much near his apartment, and you plan on staying out a bit anyway. Go meet him. This'll be good for you. His name is Tsuonie Kasaru." Her mother proceeded to give her directions to his house, and after every two sentences said "This'll be good for you." 'Sure it will." But Miaka didn't want a tutor. It was like announcing to the school "I'm not smart enough to be here, so I need help." Jonan was competetive, and full of smart kids. Sometimes it got Miaka down, but then Takka would remind her that she must've been smart to get in in the first place. Miaka whined with Yui untill Yui agreed to tag along with her, muttering something along the lines of 'If I have to waste more time after this I'm going to hurt someone.' Yui, wasn't happy about delaying her homework. Sure she didn't want to do it, but procrastination isn't a good thing.  
  
They bought two milkshakes a piece, and Miaka got herself some fries, a handburger, and a slice of pie. Miaka's food seemed to disappear into her mouth the moment she got them though, so she didn't have to worry about walking around trying to hold onto all of her food.  
  
After 5 minutes of looking, the two girls found the apartment building, and in no time at all were standing in front of his door.  
  
"You knock." Miaka whispered to Yui.  
  
"Me? He's your tutor!" Yui said back.  
  
"So? I don't wanna knock. What if he's crazy, what if he attacks me, what if he..."  
  
"I'm sure he's a good person. Would your mom really send us to go see some mental case?"  
  
"I guess not..."  
  
"Whatever!" Yui said about to knock when the door flung open. "May I help you?" A smiling man with long black hair asked. He was absolutely stunning. His face was beautiful and angular, he seemed a bit muscular, and that black hair of his was to die for. Yui got the insane need to touch it; to race he fingers though the long silkiness. She wanted to introduce herself in a cool, smooth manner, something that will make her seem appealing to him, anything! However, before she could say anything, she heard Miaka faintly say "Ta-Tatara?" 


	2. Warm Feelings

Ohh come on ppl, REVIEW!! And once ur done reviewing this, then review then go read Love Rush! It's about Yui's love life, again. I just have so much fun with her!  
  
Disclaimer: If you heard I owned Fushigi Yuugi, you heard wrong, but feel free to keep passing the rumor =P  
  
Chapter 2- warm feelings  
  
****************************  
  
"Ta-Tatara." Miaka whispered. Was this real? Was Tatara, one of Byakko's seishi, standing in front of her? No, he had died; he was gone! His spirit left with the spirit of his love, Byakko no Miko; Keisuke saw it. Then how?  
  
"Who are you?" He said looking at Miaka with suspicious eyes. 'Did she just call me Tatara?'  
  
"Um, I'm Yui, and this is Miaka. You're Tsuonie Kasaru right?"  
  
"Correct." He said, now placing his attention on Yui, who was smiling broadly, "Is there something I can help you with?"  
  
"Well, Miaka's mom, Mrs. Yuuki, said that she hired you to tutor Miaka. She wanted Miaka to come meet you, and I just decided to tag along."  
  
"Mrs. Yuuki? OH YES! I remember now. Please come in." He smiled once again, but still held a slightly suspicious gaze whenever he looked at Miaka. He led them into his apartment, sat them in a very stylish and comfy living room, and went off to get them some drinks.  
  
"Miaka, what was wrong with you? Why did you mumble the name Tatara?" Yui said in a hushed voice.  
  
"I've met him before Yui. His name is Tatara, but he's supposed to be dead!" Miaka said looking severely nervous.  
  
"Quit fidgeting, and tell me where you met him before."  
  
"I met him in the book. He was Byakko's seishi. Don't you remember?" Yui stopped and thought for a while. Tatara? She knew that name, and she had to admit that he did look familiar, but she still didn't see it.  
  
"I can't remember. You know I lost my memory of the whole book thing after I was absorbed into Seiryuu."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry I forgot. He was the one who was protecting the Shinzaho, the mirror I told you about."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Oh trust me, I AM SURE!" Miaka said loudly.  
  
"You're sure about what?" Tatara said walking into the room holding a tray with drinks.  
  
"That I don't need a tutor." Miaka said covering up her conversation with Yui.  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Just the fact that I don't need one."  
  
"Come on Miaka. You know that it would help you. Since we never get a chance to do homework together anymore I can't help you, maybe he can." Yui said.  
  
"I'm doing perfectly well." Miaka retorted.  
  
"If C's are perfectly well then sure!"  
  
"Well no one's failed from a C."  
  
"A C is just above a D."  
  
"I'm glad you know your alphabet Yui, but I don't need a tutor."  
  
"This won't take away your time with Takka, this will give you more time with him cause you won't spend as much time doing homework. You'll be getting help, so it'll speed up the process."  
  
"You're one smart kid." Tatara commented, interrupting the conversation. The two girls blinked at him as if they just realized that he was still there.  
  
"Not really." Yui mumbled.  
  
"Not really my butt." Miaka said under her breath. Tatara just laughed this warm rich laugh. Yui had to look away from him to ensure that he didn't see her blush. 'He's so cute when he laughs.' she thought turning away.  
  
"Well I got to go. I have homework. It was nice meeting you Mr.Tsuonie." Yui said standing to leave.  
  
"Me too." Miaka said standing; looking quite annoyed.  
  
"Walk home safely." He said taking Yui's hand in his own for a soft handshake. 'A nice warm handshake. God would I love to feel that hand over my body. No, NO! He's a tutor; he's probably like 40 and just looks like he's 18. That's it! He's 40. He's a dirty old man. I should be disgusted, but he's just so damn hot with those eyes and that black hair, and his relaxed composer, and his warmth, and the warm and comfy feeling of his apartment... OH I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!' Yui hastily drew away her hand, and swiftly walked to the door without turning to look back at him, and stood by the door while he shook Miaka's hand, "I hope you reconsider me tutoring you, Miaka."  
  
Suddenly there he was beside Yui turning the knob on the door, and as he opened the door his gaze locked with hers and this connection surged between them. 'Jesus' Yui thought. She could smell him, smell his tempting cologne, she could see the calm and relaxed look in his eyes; she wanted to touch his cheek. It took all of her will power not to reach up and stroke his cheek. She had only known him for ten minutes! She needed to get away from him. Your not supposed to stroke the cheek of a stranger, it's just a little bit odd. So after staring into his eyes for a couple of seconds, Yui walked through the open door, and into the hall. 'Don't look back,' she thought to herself, 'Don't look back.' 


	3. The Plan

I'm back again. Sorry it took me soo long to update, but NO ONE was reviewing! I MEAN COME ON!!!!! grrrrrrr. Anyway, I'll keep writing, so please keep R&R. Oh, and Kaibigan, I'm preeeetty sure they went to Jonan highschool. I researched it, and I just saw the anime again last week, if ya want I'll check again. Never kno, I could be wrong. AND I got my first flame!!! It was cool and depressing. I dunno. @_@  
  
Disclaimer: To own Fushigi Yuugi, or not to own Fushigi yuugi, THAT is the question. And I really wish the answer was yes. *tear*  
  
Chapter 3- The Plan  
  
**************  
  
"So Yui..." Miaka began as the two of them left Tatara's apartment building.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Yui asked while Miaka gave her a sly grin that looked like Miaka was up to something.  
  
"I saw the way you looked at Tatara." Miaka said nudging her friend, and then winking.  
  
"Tatara? Oh yeah Mr. Tsuonie. You saw the way I was looking at him? What's that supposed to mean?" Yui asked trying to play dumb. She knew full well what Miaka meant by it, but she didn't want to acknowledge how utterly stupid she looked around him.  
  
"GRRRRRR YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! You were all droopy eyed when he first answer the door, and when he shook your hand your face looked like a tomato. And don't think I missed it when you yanked our hand back either!" Miaka smiled smugly.  
  
"I did not yank. I just... doesn't matter. He's too old for me, and he's so out of my league that it's not even funny."  
  
"He's not out of your league, and sure he looks like he's 20, but look at me and Tama...Taka, We're 2 years apart!"  
  
"2 years isn't anything. Mr. Tsuonie and I are like 5 years apart. Don't you think that's a bit odd?"  
  
"Your just making excuses. I'll tell u what. I'll let him tutor me to help you out. You can come home with me everyday, and maybe even study with us. And I can find sneaky ways to leave you two alone, but don't do anything... ya know because if my mother walks in, and you two are on the floor having..." Before Miaka could finish her statement Yui "accidently" tripped her.  
  
"Oh Miaka, so clumsy." Yui said helping her up.  
  
"But you..." *SMACK* Miaka falls again as Yui lets go of her hand.  
  
"SORRY!" *Yui laughs nervously*  
  
NEXT WEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Hello. Mrs. Yuuki I presume?" Tatara greeted Miaka's mom as she opened the door.  
  
"Why yes. Mr. Tsuonie?" She asked.  
  
"Yes. I'm very pleased to meet you in person, and very glad that your daughter agreed for me to tutor her."  
  
"Like wise. Please, come in. My daughter should be home soon. Knowing Miaka, she probably stopped to get something to eat."  
  
"I don't think it's possible to control her appetite." Keisuke said from behind his mother.  
  
"And why is it that you're eating here anyway? Don't you have a new apartment?" His mother questioned while smiling.  
  
"I knew you'd miss my company, so I came to visit you." Keisuke said proudly.  
  
"And eat my food?" His mother laughed. "Go to your own home before you eat everything. Miaka is enough to do that already. I don't need to have to feed you again!" She said pushing him through the door. "I apologize for my son. He's just here because he's been the one helping Miaka with her homework, and I think he just wanted to get a good look at you before he left her to be tutored by you. He's very protective over her."  
  
"I see. Will she be along soon? I don't know her homework load, and from what I've seen from others that I have tutored from Jonan, it's a lot."  
  
"She'll be here." before Miaka's mother could say "soon" Miaka came bouncing through the door with Yui.  
  
"Hi mom. Hi Mr. Tsuonie! Sorry I'm late. We walked by this ice cream place that was selling cake batter ice cream! Can you believe that? I hadn't tried it before, and I could help but take a small taste."  
  
*Cough* "three scoops" *cough* came from Yui. "Hello." Yui greeted the two adults. "Miaka asked me to listen in on her tutoring session. She doesn't believe she needs it, and to put it bluntly, she wants me to be there to see if Mr. Tsuonie is worth her money." Upon hearing this Miaka's mother glared at her daughter and Yui, but Tatara simply smiled. 'This is going to be amusing' he thought. 


	4. The 1st Session

I'm sorry that it's taking so long for me to update. I've just been experiencing a bit of writers block on this story...tear. I'm gonna try to continue, but I warn you, I don't know if my hearts into this chapter...  
  
Disclaimer: They say that when you wish upon a star that your wish will come true. Guess what I wished for... Yeah, wishes suck.  
  
Chapter 4- The 1st session  
  
****************  
  
Miaka, Tatara, and Yui were all sitting around Miaka's dinning room table. Miaka's mom had an errand to run, and said she'd be back in two hours, leaving the three of them alone...  
  
"Maybe we should have some study snacks!" Miaka said getting up from the table, but Yui caught her hand before she could walk off.  
  
"Miaka! It's 5, and you haven't started. You know that with food around you'll stuff your face instead of study." Yui scolded.  
  
"Yui-sama is right. Food is a distraction." Tatara agreed, and motioned for Miaka to sit again.  
  
"One second please Mr Tsuonie. I need a quick word with Yui." Miaka said frowning at Yui, and dragging her off to Miaka's bedroom. "What are you doing? I'm trying to leave you two alone."  
  
"Huh? Why?" Yui looked at her confusedly.  
  
"And I'm the one being tutored? YOU LIKE HIM!" Miaka yelled.  
  
"Will you SHUT UP?!?!?!?" Yui smacked Miaka, and watched Miaka rubbed the back of her head.  
  
"ooouch!"  
  
"Sorry. I just don't want to be alone with him yet. I don't know what to say. So let's just play it by ear. I'll kick you..." Miaka glared at Yui "...lightly of course, when I know what I want to say, and you make an excuse to leave."  
  
"Sure, and you better make sure you kick lightly!" Miaka said walking out of the room. Tatara was sitting there smiling brightly, and it made Yui wonder if he had heard what Miaka said. Yui blushed a bit, and sat down quickly.  
  
As soon as Tatara and Miaka began their session Yui began to join in a bit. She'd ask questions she knew the answers to just to get his attention, just to see him smile at her and answer. He was a very intelligent man, and Yui couldn't help but stare at him. Her homework was going to take her twice as long if they kept going at this pace though, so when he was helping Miaka she would quickly slide another book infront of the one she was doing, and study two subjects at once. He was going slow with Miaka because...well... Miaka is a bit...slow. Not stupid, but just... slow. She did have her moments! When she wanted to of course... Yui's concentration was broken when Tatara asked to be excused to go to the bathroom. Once he was in the bathroom Miaka asked, "Why haven't you kicked me yet?"  
  
"Why would I kick you?" Yui asked totally dazed.  
  
"Again I ask, why am I the one being tutored? This is your plan! So do something already! We've been studying for the past hour and 45 minutes, and all you can do is stare and drool."  
  
"I am not drooling!" Yui said frowning at Miaka.  
  
"Whatever! I'm going to go to the bathroom once he gets out, and you better talk to him or else! My mom will be here in about 15 minutes. If she gets here, and you don't even know his age, then I'll fire him and that will be the end of it. I'm only getting tutored to help you out." Miaka said glaring at Yui.  
  
"Fine, fine. I'll talk to him."  
  
"And what's with you asking all those questions. I know that you must have known all the answers."Miaka said. Yui only shrugged in response. She wanted his attention. Was that so bad?  
  
Tatara returned, and Miaka excused herself leaving Yui and Tatara alone to sit in silence. He asked her if there was anything she didn't understand, and in order to break the silence Yui said yes, and asked him to explain a theory that she already knew like the back of her hand. After a while she decided to take a chance and start a real conversation with him. "You really know this stuff. I always figured that everyone always forgot everything once they got outta college. No need for it after then."  
  
"You're always going to need this information, even after college. Plus, I'm not out of college. I haven't even started it yet."  
  
"You haven't? How old are you?"  
  
"I'm 18."  
  
"You could have fooled me."  
  
"A lot of people think I'm between 20 and 25. I don't really see it, but I never question the opinions of others. Everyone's entitled to his or her own say."  
  
"You have a very open mind about people. Why? Why trust the opinion of others when their opinion is clearly wrong?"  
  
"How do you know what is truly right from what is wrong?" Tatara asked. He eyes were burning into Yui's, and their faces were inches apart, and it was at that moment Miaka decided would be best to return from the bathroom.  
  
"Ready to finish the last couple of pages of Chemistry?" Miaka said literally bouncing in the room.  
  
"Of course." Tatara said turning towards Miaka, and continuing the lesson.  
  
Yui had already finished her work, and was now pretending to be studying. She kept her head in her book, but snuck peeks at Tatara point things out to Miaka. She watched him as he smiled whenever Miaka got something right. She watched his brow crease while he sat in concentration trying to explain the concept as simply as he could to get Miaka to understand it better. 'He trully is an amazing man... guy... whatever an 18 year old would be considered.' Yui thought smiling to herself. 


	5. Chapter 5

I want to apologize SOOOOOOOOOOOOO much for taking so long. I didn't mean to, really! You won't believe how bad a case of writers block I've been having with this story, plus I've been without a computer for a whole week, tear. It's been soo bad! AND NOW I'M BACK AND BETTER THEN EVER! Anyway, tomorrow's school so my fic may take long to update at times so I'm real sorry botu that. But I will try! ^_^ Anyway, I really wanna apologize for this chapter being really short. Don't worry! The next chap will be longer! PROMISE!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sure I had a Fushigi Yuugi lying around ehre somewhere! *looks under the bed* DAMNIT! WHERE DID IT GO? Well... for now I don't own one, but when I find one (and I will find one) I will be super rich! *evil laughter*  
  
Chapter 5- (Not sure what to name this chap, suggestions?)  
  
***************  
  
"Ok, tell me everything!" Miaka said the moment the two were alone in her room after Tatara was gone.  
  
"Huh?" Yui said.  
  
"Don't huh me! What did you two talk about?!?!?!"  
  
"Nothing much."  
  
"Am I gonna have to strangle the answer out of you!!!" Miaka threatened.  
  
"You know... you can be really scary some times..." Yui said inching away.  
  
"grrrrrrrr" Miaka glared at Yui.  
  
"Ok ok. He's 18."  
  
"Wha? Only 18?"  
  
"Yup. That means he's a senior. Oh, and he doesn't care about the opinion of others. He says everyone is entitled to their own opinion. My arguement is: How can you possibly let someone believe something that obviously isn't true, but he started saying how do I know what is truely right from wrong, but I mean COME ON! We were talking about his age, and that's a definet fact so you can't mislead people to believe that you're a different age then you really are simply because you don't wanna burst they're little bubble..."  
  
"ok, ok, stop your rambling!" Miaka said and dove at Yui to trap her in a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you. He's closer to your age then you thought! Now you can go after him without thinking that he's too old for you."  
  
"Go after him? ARE YOU INSANE?!?!?! He doesn't like me! I'm just some 15 year old, who he thinks is struggling through homework that in actuality isn't that bad, and has a best friend who eats everything in sight."  
  
"Watch it..." Miaka warned.  
  
"Anyway, my point is, that he is probably looking for some hot shot upperclassman who's smart and funny, and sophisticated."  
  
"And you're all of that, minus the being an upperclassman, of course. But you still have a chance. Just take it slow. Become friends first. It'll be fine. Trust me!"  
  
"Whatever you say..." Yui said gathering her stuff into her backpack getting ready for the walk home. Yui listened as Miaka chatted on and on about Taka and how handsom he was, and how good they looked together, and then she droned on about the braclet he had bought her to match their identical wedding rings. She was giggling like a mad man when Yui finally asked "So when are you planning to tell your mother that the two of you are married?" Like she had hoped the question immediatly shut Miaka up giving Yui the chance to think about her current situation, and she hurriedly left the Yuuki residence. 


	6. New Friends

I'm seriously thinking that I spazed on the name of this fic. Palying Dumb really doesn't suit it, but I don't wanna change it now, and everyone get all confused or w/e, so bare with the name as you read on in the fic. Oh, and this really isn't getting much reviews, so what I'm gonna do is make this fic an on the side fic. I'll write when I'm bored or w/e. So even if I don't get reviews I'll write, but that doesn't mean that I wouldn't appreciate it if I got a review once in a while, k? Moving on!  
  
Disclaimer- Who owns nothing? Me owns nothing? YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! I OWN NOTHING? Tear. I wanna own something.  
  
Chap 6- New Friends  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Oi! What do I do? Do I go after him? Do I just leave him alone and hope he starts to like me on his own, or maybe I should just... I don't know!!! If I don't do something Miaka will probably kill me for being a whimp.' Yui sighed in exasperation, and kept up her fast pace walking home. She started to go over random facts in her head until she heard her name being yelled out, or atleast she could have sworn someone yelled her name out...  
  
"Yui-sama!" There it was again. Some one was definitely calling her, but who? She stopped, and looked around, and finally noticed Tatara standing outside a cafe waving her over.  
  
"Mr. Tsuonie! I was wondering who was calling me." Yui greeted him cheerfully.  
  
"Hello Yui-sama. I saw you walking by, and you just seemed a bit out of it. Are you ok?"  
  
"Of course. I was just thinking about some of the things we were going over today."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, I was just going over conversion factors in my head, nothing important."  
  
"All information is important. I told you so about an hour ago."  
  
"You did, didn't you? Well, I'm just a bit of a ditz, sorry I didn't remember." Yui was running out of conversation, and quickly. Wait, scratch that, she was TOTALLY out of conversation, which led the two into a long awkward silence. Feeling at the end of her wits, Yui opened her mouth to say goodbye when her cell phone rang. "Sorry." She apologized to Tatara. "Hello?"  
  
"Yui? Where are you?!?! You were supposed to call if you were going to be late!" Her mother said sounding worried.  
  
"Mom, I'm absolutely fine, calm down." Yui said rolling her eyes, earning her a smile from Tatara. He looked very amused.  
  
"I'm so glad, after that whole thing a couple months ago, when you disappeared for so long, I just can't stand it when you go out for too long. Will you be home soon?"  
  
"I promise I will. I won't disappear on you again. Now, go relax. I'll see you soon enough. Bye mom." Yui said frowning at her phone. Her mother worried so much over her that Yui knew it wasn't going to be good for her mother's health.  
  
"You disappeared for a while?" Tatara asked clearly interested in what she had said. Yui had totally forgotten that he was there.  
  
"Um, yeah, sort of. The past is the past."  
  
"It sounds like a very interesting past."  
  
"Everyone's past is interesting." Yui said avoiding the question, and just then her phone decided to ring again.  
  
"You're popular." Tatara chuckled.  
  
"What?" Yui asked into the phone.  
  
"What's biting your ass?" Miaka asked over the phone.  
  
"Nothing. Sorry." Yui apologized.  
  
"S'ok. Anyway, I got the best plan for you to get Tatara!"  
  
"Um, Miaka, I'm a bit busy now, can I call you later?"  
  
"YUI!!!! DID YOU JUST MISS WHAT I SAID!" Miaka yelled into the phone, "GOOD PLAN! These things don't happen everyday, now listen before I forget the plan!"  
  
"MIAKA WILL YOU SHUSH! I am busy, and thanks to you also deaf! I will call you back!"  
  
"But Yui!!!!" Miaka whined, "Oh my God!" Miaka said suddenly.  
  
"What? What's wrong, are you ok?" Yui asked, upset by Miaka's sudden change of tone.  
  
"YOU MADE ME FORGET THE PLAN!" Miaka cried!  
  
"Goodbye Miaka." Yui said hanging up, just in time to see Tatara greet two people.  
  
"Ah, is Miaka-sama ok?" Tatara asked, but he smiled widely showing that he must have heard some of the conversation. Yui blushed in embarrassment.  
  
"She's fine." Yui replied to the floor.  
  
"Yui-sama, I would like you to meet two friends of mine. This is Tokaki." Tatara gestured to a handsome guy, who looked about 17 years old, and looked overly too self-confident for his own good, "And this is his girlfriend, Subaru." Tatara gestured to a girl with long white hair. She looked absolutely stunning, and Yui was surprised to notice that she had seen her somewhere before.  
  
"I think I know you." Yui said squinting at Subaru, trying to remember. "I know I have, I just don't know where. Subaru giggled, and then said "School. I go to Jonan too. In fact, I'm in the same grade. I've seen you in class. We share Chemistry."  
  
"I knew it!" Yui smiled triumphantly, "wait... you're only 15?"  
  
"A bit of I shock, I know, but it's true." She said smiling widely. Tokaki pulled her close, and kissed her forehead.  
  
"She may look young, but she's old and wise at heart." He smiled down at her. He seemed to be more then half a foot taller then she was. If Yui had to guess, she'd say he was 6 foot tall!  
  
"Are you calling me and old geezer, old man?" She smirked at him.  
  
"You know it." He said kissing her again.  
  
"You two are cute together." Yui smiled, but even as she smiled she felt a huge sting of jealousy. How she wished she had a guy to hold her close like that.  
  
"Glad your enjoying the show, but as for me, there's is too much love in the air." Tatara said, waving at the air, as if trying to clear it of the lovey-dovey atmosphere.  
  
"Oh, come on Tatara, you know you're just jealous!" Tokaki teased causing Subaru and Yui to laugh, and causing Tatara to glare at Tokaki, and mumbled, "Am not." It was funny how childish he seemed at that moment. It made Yui wonder how she had ever mistaken him for a 20 year old.  
  
"I thought your name was Kasaru?" Yui questioned. She remembered Miaka telling her that Tatara was his seishi name, so why was he using it now? In this world?  
  
"It is, but my friends started calling me Tatara years ago as a nickname. I don't quite remember how it got started actually. If you would like, you and Miaka can call me Tatara. Mr.Tsuonie is much too formal. I'm too young to be addressed as Mister." Tatara smiled.  
  
"Oh, ok... Tatara. Oh, and you can cut the sama off of my name if you would like." Yui smiled back, "Well, I really should go. It was nice to meet you Tokaki-sama, and you too Subaru-sama."  
  
"You're leaving? Won't you join us for dinner?" Subaru asked.  
  
"Sorry, my mom's waiting." Yui said shaking her head, although, she would have loved to stay.  
  
"Better hurry up, or she might think you've disappeared." Tatara said with curiosity in his eyes right there along side amusement.  
  
"Yeah, bye." Yui said running off into the crowd towards her apartment. 'All of them were so nice, and fun to hang out with too. Maybe Miaka was right. I should become his friend first, and maybe then I'll have a shot!' Yui thought, giggling at how much fun it was going to be. Yui rarely was one to turn down a challenge. 


	7. Jennifer

Ok, so this chap may suck, but I'm putting in a new spin, and I've also realized that "Playing Dumb" is a horrible name for this fic, but w/e! Anyway, sorry for taking forever to update, I've just been really busy, and also suffering from writters block. AHH. Anyway, read and enjoy, and also read my other fic's. THEY'RE REALLY GOOD!!!!!! PROMISE!!!!! I have a new fic called Good or Bad and it's entirely from Kaoru's POW, and this Kaoru is a lot different then normally. I kind of switch her and Kenshin's roles from the anime. I only have two of the chap's up, but I'm going to update next weekend. It's a short fic, 17 chap's if I can remember correctly. But I'm gonna make a sequal, so... anyway. Please read it. It's great.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Jennifer, but, *sniff*, nothing else, *sob*.  
  
Chapter 7- Jennifer  
  
A week later Yui sat in her normal chair in class chatting with a guy who had gone to her old school with her. He had a horrible crush on her, but she just didn't have the heart to tell him to buzz off. So instead she politely made conversation with him, hoping he'd get bored and talk to someone else. Class was to start in 5 minutes, and it was the longest 5 minutes Yui had ever experienced. Miaka woke up sick this morning, much to Yui's dismay.  
  
"Class, we have a new student. She has come from America, please make her feel welcome. This is Jennifer." The teacher motioned to the girl standing next to him. She had long curly red hair, and large green eyes. Her skin was a bit dark, from a tan most likely. She wasn't exactly skinny, but she wasn't fat. A good way to put it would be curvy. All the boys in class stared at her like a piece of meat, while she looked away in disdain.  
  
"Hello." She said in perfect Japanese. Her accent was a little weird, but she was easily understood. She moved to sit in an empty seat to my left.  
"Hey, I'm Yui." I whispered as the teacher started to teach.  
"Hey." She smiled brightly. Now that Jennifer was so close Yui could see her more closely. She looked like the people that Yui had often seen in her text books when they talked of the Spanish.  
"Where are you from?" Yui said squinting at her in concentration.  
"Columbia, but I moved to Miami years ago, and now I'm here."  
"Wow." Yui smiled. She was impressed.  
"If you would kindly keep your conversations until a more suitable time, it would be greatly appreciated." The teacher interrupted the conversation.  
"Gomen." The two girls said, but smiled at each other as they did it, suppressing giggles. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The day passed by regularly enough. Yui introduced Jen to everyone, and laughed as Jen visibly supressed hurting the oogling guys. "Can I hurt one? PLEASE??" Jen whinned.  
"Not unless you want to get detention." Yui shrugged.  
"Detention is worth it!" Jen's eyes glittered evily.  
"Calm down." Yui grabbed the back of Jen's unifrom as Jen started to march over to the staring boys.  
"Fine, fine." She batted Yui's hand away. School was over, and the two were walking home. They had decided to get a snack before going home. They had also found out that they lived in the same apartment building. The two decided on Mac Donalds since Jen flat out refused sushi. She said she wasn't used to the japanese food yet, and the thought of sushi just made her ill. Stepping into Mickey D's Yui noticed Subaru fairly quickly. "Subaru?!" She said happily surprised.  
"Yui-chan! Hello." She smiled.  
"Hey! This is Jen. Jen this is Subaru." Yui quickly made introductions.  
"Yo!" Jen said smiling widely. She wasn't exactly the shy type.  
"The boys are sitting down over there." Subaru motioned to a table where Tokaki and Tatara was sitting. "Won't you come join us? More females around would help a lot."  
"Of course!" Jen smiled, pulling Yui cheerfully towards the table. "I'm Jen." She beamed. Tatara looked at her quizzically while Tokaki smiled at her.  
"I'm Tokaki, and this is Tatara." He motioned to Tatara who was still looked bemused.  
"I'm new to Jonan and Japan." Jen said ploping onto a chair.  
"Jen moved here from America, but originally comes from Columbia." Yui explained.  
"Hispanic?" Tatara finally moved from confused to interested.  
"Si senor!" Jen exclaimed in a different language, "Yes Sir." Jen shrugged, "So how do all of you know Yui? You're too old to be in highschool."  
"Tatara is my friend, Miaka's, tutor, and these are his friends that I met last week." Yui explained before Tatara could.  
"Ohhh. Cool." Jen said. Her stomach making a loud grumbling sound, and everyone at the table sweatdropped. "Oops. Sorry. Just hungry!" Jen got up heading for the counter.  
"Reminds me of Miaka." Yui said with wide eyes. She hadn't even realized the likeness until Jen ran up to the front counter.  
"Yeah." Tatara said smiling. "How is Miaka? Her mother told me she was sick, so we cancelled the session."  
"She's fine. She's probably scarfing down icecream exclaiming to her Keisuke that it will help her health while her he bops her on the head telling her that the sick are supposed to sit still in bed and sip soup. Then the two will fight, and Miaka will cough on him, and by tomorrow both will be sick. It happens everytime she's sick." Yui sighed remembering the last time she visited Miaka while she was sick, and got stuck in the crossfire. She ended up being coughed on too, and the next day was sick.  
"I got to go!" Jen called coming back to the table.  
"I thought you were hungry." Yui looked at her puzzeled.  
"I was, but now that I've eatten I'm fine!" Jen smiled broadly.  
"When???"  
"Just a second ago. Ready to go?"  
"Um, sure?" Yui said getting up staring at Jen like she had seen a ghost. It was Miaka in someone elses body! "I'll see you guys later."  
"Nice to meet you!" Jen said dragging Yui away. How would Miaka take to this new friend? Probably really well, judging by how alike the two were. But, you never know... 


End file.
